The invention relates to a method for treatment of the manifestations of arthritis and other similar conditions.
Whilst the following discussion concerns the treatment and relief of the manifestations of arthritis, it is to be understood that the same principles apply to the treatment of the manifestations of rheumatism, tendinitis, spondylitis and similar degenerative joint disease.
Rheumatism is a general term which refers to any pain or ache originating from the muscles, joints, bones or other parts of the musculoskeletal system. Many people have rheumatic pains which vary from day to day and sometimes with the weather. Often sufferers report that their manifestations are worse when the weather is damp and cold, although other sufferers report the opposite. The reasons for these fluctuations, and the precise source and mechanism of the pain is not known.
Arthritis is a more specific term that implies damage or inflammation in one or more joints. The condition is often manifested by pain, swelling, heat, redness and limitation of movement. The most common type of arthritis is osteoarthritis or xe2x80x98wear and tear arthritisxe2x80x99. The condition results from the wearing down of cartilage. Since the cartilage cannot be properly replaced by the body, it may make new bone at the edge of the joint to compensate for the loss of cartridge. This in turn produces bony swellings which are painful because the new bone is stretching the sensitive lining of the pre-existing bone. This condition is common in the fingers.
The cause of osteoathritis is unknown but may include a combination of chemical, mechanical, hereditary, metabolic, or endocrine factors which may damage a joint.
Hereditary osteoarthritis is a hereditary predisposition to a condition in which fingers and thumbs begin to go out of shape. This in turn causes bony swellings around the joint and the onset of arthritis. The condition seems to predominately affect women and manifests during menopause.
A genetic predisposition to osteoathritis, in conjunction with damage to the joint directly or indirectly may result in the condition manifesting itself in larger joints such as the hip and knee. This condition is seen predominately in men. Some occupations such as farming, and the pursuit of contact sports, have certain inherent risks towards the development of hip and knee osteoarthritis. A fracture involving a joint, a severe ligamentous injury, or removal of the patella usually results in the later development of arthritis in the area of damage.
Not as common but far more debilitating, is the condition known as rheumatoid arthritis. This involves the inflammation of the joints and affects 1 in 10 people. The inflammation starts in the lining of the joint and results in the release of pain causing substances into the joint space. It is also an auto immune disease in which the body""s immune system attacks itself. There are many theories on the cause of rheumatoid arthritis. Although, it is thought a combination of environmental factors (such as infection) and genetic factors may make individuals more prone to the disease.
Unfortunately, there is no known way of halting the process of arthritis either by drugs or other methods. Current treatments include:
1. Joint Protection and Exercise
If a joint is diagnosed as being damaged either with signs of ligament damage or early manifestations of arthritis, sufferers are advised to avoid activities that may accelerate the arthritic process and rest the joint concerned. Dietary and weight loss programs are also prescribed.
Some form of exercise can also prove beneficial. However, because of the pain associated with arthritic manifestations, sufferers are often unable to comply with exercise regimes.
2. Drug Treatments
Several types of drugs are currently used in the treatment of arthritis including:
Pain Killers/ Analgesics.
These type of drugs are well known and include Aspirin, Paracetamol, Codeine and Diflunisal. They are important in allowing patients with chronic pain to cope with life and in some instances, sleep. Unfortunately these drugs are incapable of taking away the pain completely. Furthermore, overuse or overdependance can cause other problems such as gastrointestinal upsets and hemorrhage, tinnitus, dizziness, and hypersensitivity reactions to the drugs.
Non Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs
These types of drugs are also well known and include Voltaren, Arthrotec, Naproxen and Ketoprofen. These drugs reduce the formation of the prostaglandins responsible for the pain and inflammation associated with arthritis. They can reduce pain, swelling, stiffness and improve mobility. Unfortunately, they do not remove the manifestations of arthritis completely, and do not seem to cure the condition or prevent damage to the joints in the long term. This class of drugs have similar side effects to the Analgesics.
Disease-Modifying Drugs
These drugs are prescribed generally to combat rheumatoid arthritis. They can reduce the level of inflammation in the joints and prevent damage to the joints. Drugs in this class include Gold (Myocrisin), Sulphasalazine and Chloroquine. These drugs are slow acting and in some instances can take several months before taking effect. Unfortunately, a full cure is rarely achieved, and the treatment may have to be stopped because of the often harsh side effects such as dermatitis, skin rashes, anaphylactic hypersensitivity reactions, anorexia, nausea and vomiting.
Corticosteroids
Corticosteroids or steroids are prescribed to suffers of rheumatoid arthritis in particular. They can be effective in reducing the level of inflammation or in treating particularly painful arthritic flair ups. There is a reluctance to use, steroids more widely because of the long term side effects, particularly the suppression of the patient""s own immune response and the adverse effects to the body""s metabolic activities.
Recently, developments in stronger drugs and techniques which counteract the negative effects of chemical messengers (interleukins) have given arthritis sufferers renewed hope. However these drugs are still very much in the experimental phase.
Due to the high incidence of arthritis in the community, the financial burden of arthritis on the health system is extremely high.
Unfortunately the current drug regimes used for treating arthritis are only partially effective and in some instances, the side effects of continual treatment can outweigh the benefits. Unfortunately, dietary and exercise regimes have only limited application and are difficult to manage because of poor patient compliance.
In light of the inherent problems of current drug regimes, natural remedies are beginning to gain favor amongst arthritis suffers as an alternative means of treating their often painful manifestations. Natural remedies may therefore play an important role in relieving the manifestations of arthritis and because of a lack of side effects may result in better patient compliance.
Current natural remedies include Sea Cucumber Extract, Shark Cartilage, Green Lipped Mussel, Evening Primrose Oil and Cod Liver Oil. However there is no conclusive evidence that these remedies make much difference. Evening Primrose Oil and Cod Liver Oil are the most popular of the natural remedies and the ones with the best rationale of beneficial activity. It is possible that these remedies may alter the balance of the chemicals in the pain pathway in a favorable manner.
Accordingly, an investigation was made into the possibility of other natural remedies which could treat the painful manifestations of arthritis without some of the unwanted side effects associated with current drug regimes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for treatment of the manifestations of arthritis using a naturally available composition.
It has surprisingly been found that an extract of Ngali Nut Oil can be effective in treating the manifestations of arthritis.
According to one form of the invention there is provided a method for treatment of the manifestations of arthritis in a mammal, including a human, by administering an effective amount of Ngali Nut Oil.
Preferably the Ngali Nut Oil is administered alone, or in combination with at least one other therapeutic agents used for treatment of the manifestations of arthritis. This may include compatible drugs.
Preferably the Ngali Nut Oil is administered topically to the epithelial surface of an area effected by manifestations of arthritis. The Ngali Nut Oil can be reapplied depending on the severity of the manifestations of arthritis.
According to another preferred form of the invention, the Ngali Nut Oil can be administered orally. The Ngali Nut Oil can be further orally administered depending on the severity of the manifestations of arthritis.
According to another form of the invention, a Ngali Nut Oil composition for topical administration is provided comprising:
a) not in excess of about 50% of a stable cream base; and
b) not in excess of about 50% Ngali Nut Oil.
The Ngali Nut Oil is mixed with the stable cream to form an emulsion. The stable cream acts as a base to facilitate the absorption of the Ngali Nut Oil into an epithelial surface of an area effected by the manifestations of arthritis.
There are several stable cream bases which may be used, these are well known to those skilled in the art.
One example of a stable cream base is Sorbolene Cream.
Preferably the percentage of Ngali Nut Oil is approximately 5%.
Typically, the composition of the present invention can be made by conventional compounding procedures known in the pharmaceutical art to provide a topically administered ointment, cream or paste.
According to another preferred form of the invention, a Ngali Nut Oil composition for oral administration is provided for the treatment of the manifestations of arthritis comprising an effective amount of Ngali Nut Oil.
The present invention provides a composition and a physiologically acceptable carrier suitable for oral administration.
For example, by mixing the active substance with edible physiologically acceptable, non toxic, inert, solid or liquid carriers and/or expicients suitable for systemic administration and conventionally used in oral dosage forms.